Dylit Questions
by Ezqueza
Summary: There is like no Dylit on here. Gotta fix that! Questions pertaining to Deryn and Lilit's relationship. Gives a little insight to how they live their lives together. T to be safe, pleae R&R!


**Who cooks normally?:** Lilit was a dreadful cook. It was simply something she had come to accept through the years. She had never had a mother to teach her, and the revolution always felt more important than slicing up carrots.

"My apologies," She said for the hundredth time.

"No problem at all," Deryn said happily as she peeled a potato, "I'm falling out of practice anyway."

It figured that Midshipman Deryn Sharp was good at cooking, as well as everything else. Just like she was good at sewing, swearing, holding down a job, and keeping the house in a decent state.

"Pass me the pepper?" she asked cheerily, dumping her newly peeled potato into the pot.

Lilit obliged, but realized she didn't know where the pepper _was._ The spices all _looked_ the same, some in varying shades of red or brown, but none that looked…well… _pepper-y_. When Deryn was not handed her desired spice she left the stove to get it herself. She found it immediately. The bitch.

"S'alright," Lilit head her lover call a Deryn went back to the pot, "Took me _ages_ to make an edible omelet. We'll have you cooking in no time."

Lilit nodded, but didn't quite believe it herself. What was an omelet anyway? At least she would be useful the next time they needed some bomb throwing. But now, Lilit's pride was forced to take the blow.

 **What do they do when they're away from each other?:** Lillit stared up at the ceiling, utterly bored. She had already made a mess of trying to tidy the living room, re-read all of the books in their library, and snooped through the boxes in the attic labeled "Deryn's"

More than anything Lilit wanted to go out and work, but every time was the same old comedy. The _chent_ would patronize her, and she would ruin her chances of being hired. Sitting up from her position on the bed, she scanned the room for her shoes. She _had_ to go out and do something.

Lilit supposed she could see this week's newsreel, but their salary was low enough already, and she didn't want to take food money to pay for a ticket. Leaving the apartment, Lilit thought about visiting the park. No, too many brats and pets running about making noise. All the interesting things she could do required money, it seemed. As she walked down the street, a foul scent reached her nose.

The junkyard across the road from her neighborhood had always been a hated eyesore. There had been countless attempts to move it somewhere else, but the fact of the matter remained that their garbage had to go _somewhere,_ and it was a hell of a lot easier to lug an old couch down there than to hire a car to take it to a landfill. As she passed it, Lilit caught sight of a claw jutting over the fence. That's right, the _Ford's Walkers_ was nearby, and they often threw away old parts. A smile spread across the young woman's face as she pinched her nose and crossed the street. What interesting bits would she find?

 **What would they get each other for gifts?:**

"Erm, Lilit,"

"Yes?"

"What exactly is this?"

"It's a _ring,_ Mr. Sharp, don't they have those in Scottland?"

"Yes but…you realize I cant actually _wear_ this don't you?"

"Why not?"

"Because…well, because it'll make me look like I have a man."

"Well you have _me._ "

"Yes but _you're_ not a man. And if I'm seen with the ring my _girlfriend_ gave me,"

"Is that what you're calling me now?"

"Be more serious Lilit! What it is we're doing isn't…well its not barking _allowed!"_

"Should I take it back then?"

"No I appreciate it, really but…"

"…But you can't wear it. That defeats the purpose of jewelry _Mr._ Sharp."

Lilit tried not to look hurt as she said it. But in a way it was true. Two women doing what they did was completely unheard of, and while this made it a bit easier for them to get by without prejudice, it made this sort of thing…tricky. With a sigh Lilit turned to leave, but Deryn grabbed her arm.

"I love you," she said softly, a consolation.

"Yes," was all Lilit said as she wrapped up the silver ring, making a note to return it in the morning, "I know"

"Wait," Deryn extended a hand, frowning, "I…"

Lilit stopped, turning to prop her fists on her hips. Deryn blushed, then combed her hair with her fingers. "I…I thought of a way we could… _I_ could…"

With that she was up out of her seat and rummaging through boxes. Finally she came downstairs, a leather chord in her hand. Smiling awkwardly, she took the ring from Lilit's hands, and slid it down the chord like a charm. Tying the chord behind her neck, she puffed out her chest. "See, now I can wear it, under my clothes. No one will see it-"

"Then what is the point?" Lilit begun but was silenced by Deryn's finger.

"…except for _you_ when you take my clothes _off_."

For a moment Lilit just sat there awestruck. Then managed, "Oh."

They sat in awkward silence for a while, until Deryn added, "We can, er, try that now if you like?"

Lilit nodded and got up. That was a wonderful plan.

 **Who remembers things?:** Deryn's mania about dates and being on time due to her time in the air service was proving to be rather _annoying._ It was always "Get up lassie!" or "We're going to be late!" couldn't she just enjoy the time she had off? Couldn't she let something wait for a _second?_ Lilit groaned, grumpy from her early awakening.

"Mr. Kanozek said he'd be meeting us at 9:30," Deryn said, looking down the street. "D'you think he gave us the wrong time?"

'yes,' Lilit wanted to say. 'Having to wake up at 8:45 to meet some future employer for a job _neither of us care about_ is definitely the wrong time.'

"I don't know why he's late, don't they have _watches_ here?" Deryn continued, ignoring her lover's state of discomfort. Lilit sighed.

"Maybe people don't actually _care_ about this as much as you do." She snapped.

Deryn narrowed her eyes.

"I know you aren't a morning person _Lassie_ but that doesn't mean-"

She was interrupted by the arrival of Mr. Kanozek, who apparently only needed to meet with one of them for the proposition in the first place. Lilit sighed a second time as she looked over the café menu. She would need some coffee to get through this. A lot of it.

 **Who cusses more?** / **What would they do if the other one was hurt?:** Lilit sighed with content, happy to be full of good Armenian food for the first time in what felt like ages. The cold wind hit them straight in the face as they left the restaurant, almost blowing of Deryn's cap. Perhaps it was chill in the air, or perhaps it was pumpkin stew that warmed her belly, but all of a sudden Lilit latched herself onto Deryn's arm.

"What are you-" Deryn began, but was interrupted by a drunken middle-aged man who stumbled over to the young couple.

"And where might your chaperones be?" He asked, venom dripping in his voice. When neither girls gave an answer he threw up his hands. "Blasphemy!" he shouted into the night's chill, "Two women out alone!" he pointed a finger directly at Deryn, "Two _prostitutes_ on the prowl for men to corrupt!" he directed his gaze to Lilit, " _Foreigners_ in our good city!" As he continued to shout and make a fuss, Lilit looked about. No one stopped him. No one stepped up to calm him down. Did they _believe_ in him? Was this their idea of _truth_. Angry tears began to well up in her eyes. How could Americans be so _stupid?_

 _Whap_

Lilit was shaken from her dumbstruck thoughts by the sound of someone getting punched. Hard. She looked up to see Deryn towering over the man, who held his chin as he rolled on the sidewalk.

"Listen _Bumrag,"_ Deryn began as she violently rolled him over with one foot, "I don't care who in blazes you are but if you thinkyou have and barking right to talk to _either_ of us like that-"

Deryn continued, showing the greatest display of her soldierly vocabulary Lilit had ever witnessed. When the man had been thoroughly chased off, the moisture was gone from Lilit's eyes. Deryn turned around, her face still red. Lilit smiled.

"Lets go home," she said simply, "I think you've given the _chent_ enough."

A sheepish grin crossed Deryn's features, and taking Lilit's arm, the continued home.

 **Fun fact: I do Dylit too! God this has been on my computer forever. Publishing it now, finally, for anyone who still cares. There's gotta be some of you right?**


End file.
